Erudā Iseki (episode)
Erudā Iseki is an episode of Equestrian Civil War focused around Daring Do, Robert Thames and a Mareoshiman Samurai known as Takeo Hamasaki. The three delve into an ancient ruin located on the same island Mareoshima sits on in hopes of discovering something that can let the Midnight win the war faster. The two men are waiting outside the ruin when Daring Do approaches them, telling them that she has been ordered to go in with them as she knows more about exploring than they do. The three enter the ruins cautiously, seeing nothing at first. The cavern goes completely black as Thames uses a torch to light the way, allowing the three to see hieroglyphs on the wall which appear to denote the Ancient Equestrians fighting what looks like Elder aliens. This comes as a shock to the three as they were unaware that the Elders and Ancient Equestrians had history. The hieroglyphs show the Ancient Equestrians slaying and beheading a more decorated Elder, and in the same image the other Elders are running away. The three then come across a large door with the Ancient Equestrian symbol for "Honour" adorning it. Takeo states a blood sacrifice is needed, as to weaken intruders, and slits his hand with his katana before slathering his blood on the door. The symbol glows red and the door opens, leaving the three to wander in unopposed. The three then find a door with an Elder engraved on it, and the Ancient Equestrian word for "Trophy" engraved beneath it. Thames then pushes the door and it opens. While the three expect to find a great deal of Magical weapons, the room is completely empty excluding a pedestal in the centre. The pedestal has a skull on it, that of an Elder with engravings all over it. Thames immediately walks up to it and picks it up in both hands, saying "The King will be pleased with this" before the room shakes. The three turn as voices echo down the way they came from, ordering other voices to "secure the artifact" and "kill the Admiral." Thames and Takeo immediately turn to Daring Do, with Takeo pulling his katana on her, as she says she "did what was right." Solar Democracy soldiers enter the room and hold the men at gunpoint, but Thames gets an idea and aims the Elder skull at them and shouts "Awaken, Shi Naboth!" His words make the skull's eyes glow purple and the soldiers are ensnared in Psionic energy, being lifted into the air and completely decimated by the power. Nothing but red mist is left of them as Daring turns in terror to Thames. Thames smiles at her and points the skull at her before saying "Shi Naboth, I have a present for you." The eyes glow again and Daring Do is consumed by Psionic energy, becoming purple energy that enters the skull through the mouth. The skull then goes completely silent. The remaining two leave the ruins, and the Skull of Shi Naboth is given to Dr. Vanen for analysis. The skull makes its next appearance in Battle for Canterlot, and is later rediscovered in Fallout: Counterpart by Union, who uses it to enhance his Psionic power.